


The Sweet Melody of Your Bread

by boobooyt



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamada Ryosuke owned a small bakery store in town while Nakajima Yuto was one of the customers. Though they started their relationship not in the bakery store but in a park where Yamada played saxophone and Yuto was also there, obviously attracted. Yamada knew that Yuto was actually an idol. He himself wanted to become one but ended up as baker. Yuto would want to grant Yamada's dream to sing and perform at least for a moment. Oh well, they are just attracted to each other.</p><p>Suck summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Melody of Your Bread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> The recipient wants an AU about baker!Yamada and Idol!Yuto, fluff. Yamada was once want to become an idol as well but he decided to become a baker instead. The recipient also wants ensemble cast.  
> Well... I don't think I'm doing a good job. I'm sorry if it's not up to your expectation. Also I don't really like ensemble cast so it was quite a challenge. I'm not sure if I did good with all the characters. I hope it's fluffy enough and I'm sorry if Chinen didn't really take that much part in their relationship.  
> All in all, I hope you still find it enjoyable even for a bit ;_;
> 
> And special thanks to my beta who give me ideas, though i didn't use all but I really appreciate your help and your words really open my mind and make me start writing! Thanks a bunch!
> 
> I put the character's name even if they only appear for a moment. I hope it's fine (I want the reader knows who I refer to)

“Ah… so tired.” Yamada let out a tired sigh as he placed his bottom on the bench. It was still so early in the morning. There weren’t many people on the park, just some elders doing yoga as well as a few young and old people running around the park. Yamada himself wasn’t tired because he was running or doing some exercises but because he was playing a saxophone.

Yamada drank up half of the bottle of mineral water and a bite of sandwich which he brought over as breakfast. “I’m alive again…” He said, leaning lazily against the bench and feeling the morning breeze, the smell of the dews mixing in.

The surrounding was quiet, only some birds chirping and the sound of people doing their exercise, until his peaceful slash lazy breakfast time was interrupted.

“Excuse me…” Someone with a tall figure, black hair and moles on the left side of his face talked to him. “Can I sit here?” The tall guy said in uneven breath, his whole body was drenched in sweat.

‘He ran quite a distance’ Yamada thought as he saw the sweats, “Sure, feel free to sit.” Yamada let him sit beside him as he slightly moved to the side, giving some free space for the new comer.

“Thank you… ” The person said, settling down beside Yamada. A small white towel that was previously hanging on his neck was being used to wipe the sweats starting from his forehead, cheeks and neck. There were visible sweat on his arms as well but the guy didn’t wipe it. _‘His arm muscles were no joke’_ Yamada said in his mind as his Adam’s apple moved up and down. It obviously wasn’t because of food running down his throat.

Yamada shook his head slightly, averting his gaze back to the sandwiches he brought. He felt awkward all of sudden so he said, “If you like, please have one of these.”

The tall guy tilted his head, surprised at his offer but accepted it gleefully. “Thank you… ” He said, smiling, taking a bite of the bread and went “Mmm… it’s really delicious!”

“I’m glad you like it.” Yamada said; continue eating his own sandwich, obviously feeling happy after he praised his sandwich, though it didn’t decrease the awkwardness he felt.

The two ate the sandwiches in silence. Somehow the atmosphere became awkward more than before. _‘Pull yourself together, Ryosuke!’_ Yamada scolded his own self in his mind. _‘But how---? With him by my side? Please, me!’_

 

“Um… Sorry if it sounds rude but are you a musician or perhaps a band member?” The guy asked Yamada, breaking the silence and Yamada’s self-scolding. The sandwiches that Yamada gave were long gone and his eyes were fixated at his sax. The lid of the saxophone's case was still open so people could easily see what was inside, a silver saxophone lied down nicely.

Yamada glanced at his sax, realizing “No… no… no…” Yamada denied. “I’m neither. It just a hobby, sometimes I come here to play and practice so I won’t forget how to play it.”

The guy formed a small O with his mouth, “it’s rare to find someone who has a hobby of playing sax so I thought… ” His eyes moved from the sax to Yamada’s eyes.

Their eyes were locking… for seconds before Yamada averted his own eyes somewhere else, feeling embarrased. “I guess you are right”, that was the only response he could come up. _‘What to do?’_

“I play instruments too but wind instruments are hard, so I stop and focus on other instruments.” The guy told him.

“I understand. It’s really hard indeed. I need four whole months to be able to blow it properly and a few more months to finally play a simple song. What kind of instruments do you play, sir?” Yamada asked an unnecessary question just to be polite and lessen his awkwardness.

“Yuto… call me Yuto. It feels weird to be called ‘sir’, aren’t we around the same age?”

“Are we? I’m Yamada, Yamada Ryosuke.”

“Yamada-kun?” He asked, confirming, and then continue when Yamada approved as he nodded, “I play drums, guitar, bass and keyboard. My line of work revolves around music, I love music so without knowing I learnt a lot of instruments. It’s fun.”

“Awesome! How do you play those instruments? I tried drums before but failed miserably. I just don’t get it.”

“You are more awesome since you can play saxophone. I wish I can play wind instruments as well.” His compliment made Yamada’s heart fluttered, just a bit.

“Should I teach you?” Yamada offered but right after the question, his phone rang, “Please excuse me.” He excused himself and answered the call “Hikaru-kun… Sorry… I’ll be back soon… Okay… Thanks… Yeah… Okay… See you later.” Yamada hanged up after talking to the person from the other line and apologized to Yuto because he had to go and couldn’t teach him even though he was the one who offered.

“It’s alright. Sorry for holding you back, Yamada-kun.” Yuto said, looking apologetic.

“You didn’t. It was nice meeting you, Yuto-kun.” Yamada curved a smile as he closed the sax’s case and packed up his bag. “There are still some sandwiches left. If you like, please take it.”

His smiling face was back, “Thank you. I’ll enjoy it.”

“Well then… good bye.” Yamada bade him goodbye, ready to go.

“Yamada-kun, can I visit you?” Yuto asked suddenly, stopping him from going. “At the Bread of Happiness store. You said you would teach me, so we should meet again.”

Yamada looked surprised but then he smiled, “Sure. Please come, Yuto-kun~ Bye…” He waved goodbye once again before leaving.

 _‘We both pretended that we don’t know each other’_ Yamada chuckled, feeling amused. He went back with a light and happy feeling.

* * *

 

Yuto waved until he couldn’t see Yamada’s back. A grin appeared on his face as he remembered their conversation.

“He does know that I often visit his store” Yuto said to himself, laughing, “Interesting. And I never know that he is such a good saxophone player.”

Yuto walked to the opposite direction from where Yamada ran off to, remembering the day he first visit the store.

It was a pure coincidence that he found the Bread of Happiness store. It was a small store with only one person at the cashier and someone who went back and forth from the kitchen to the store through a white door.

He was attracted by a whiff of sweet smell coming out from the store when he was taking a walk near the shop. Without knowing, he was already sitting inside, eating a croissant.

He fell in love with the taste and came back, not only once but many times. Sometime when he was busy and couldn’t go on his own, he would ask his manager or other people to buy.

He never really interacted with the staff other than the cashier, to pay for the bread he ate of course, and that morning was the first time he decided to approach him, Yamada Ryosuke, the young owner of the store.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry Hikaru-kun…” Yamada said as soon as he arrived and saw a brown-skinned guy with crooked teeth. His breath was uneven because he ran with all his might from the park to the store. He pulled out a group of keys, looking for a certain key to unlock the backdoor so they could go inside.

He then walked towards the kitchen, followed by Hikaru, the brown-skinned guy and the one who called and waited for him outside the building.

“Where have you been?” Hikaru asked Yamada as they went inside the kitchen, taking his cook uniform before starting the preparation.

“Park.” Yamada shortly answered and went up stairs. Downstairs is the store, the kitchen and the stock room while upstairs is where he stayed. He placed his sax and bag and went down three minutes later, dressed in his uniform.

The two then started working on baking bread for the day’s sale. Hikaru was the main baker of Bread of Happiness store, so he made most of the breads and cakes. Yamada, despite of being the owner, was the second baker. Besides helping Hikaru with kneading the dough, he also made some bread with Hikaru’s supervision. Hikaru was the more skilled baker since he had been working in the store longer than the time Yamada became the owner.

They made various type of breads in hours but there were only the two of them so the amount of bread they could make was limited.

 

When it was almost lunchtime, someone else entered the kitchen “Hello…” A clean cut guy appeared. He was the part-time cashier and a 4th year student majoring in accountancy. Besides helping out as a cashier, he also helped Yamada in managing the store’s finance.

“Hi Ryu-chan! How’s school?” Yamada greeted him back. Hikaru also muttered a short ‘hi’, too busy to look up since he was concentrating at decorating the ordered fruit cake.

“Ordinary. I want a day off, the day after tomorrow.” He said out of the blue.

Yamada was not surprise at his straight forwardness since Ryutaro was always like that, “The day after tomorrow?” Yamada looked at the calendar before approving, “Alright, I’ll take your place. Have an assignment to finish?”

“Nope…” He said with a bit of hesitation, “I need to drive Shintaro and his volleyball team to Karasuno High. They are having a friendly match there.”

“Oh… It’s about Shin-chan! As expected, Ryu-chan is such a good brother, right Hikaru-kun?” Yamada teased him, purposely made a grin on his face. Hikaru grinned with him.

Ryutaro had a brother complex but he always denied it, saying that his brother was still in high school that was why he still need to look after him. Well, no one would really believe that kind of reasoning, right?

“It’s not like that!” Ryutaro pouted as he wore the apron and do his job before the store open which includes cleaning the store, displaying the baked breads, checking that everything, tray, tongs, basket, is ready and then report to Yamada. After Yamada gave his OK, he will flip the sign and the store is open.

There was already a line of customers waiting in front of the store. They went inside once they saw Ryutaro opened the door and greeted them “Welcome”. In seconds, the customers were already filling up the small space of the store, picking the bread they like and paying them in the cashier counter.

Ryutaro’s deft hand was quick at packing the bread and used the cashier machine. Every customer was happy after they purchased the bread. They always try to spread the store’s name to the rest.

Meanwhile, Yamada observed the store from the white connecting door, carving a smile at the sight of the lively store. Seeing how lively the store and how happy his customers, made him felt happy and content.

Despite of how small the store was, the breads were quite popular especially in the neighborhood. It was all thanks to his father who built a good image for their store and bread.

* * *

 

 

Both Yamada and Ryutaro let out a tired sigh once the last customer took her leave. It was tiring but there was a smile on their face. Ryutaro got up from his seat, walked toward the sign to flip it, indicating that the store was close for the day.

“Good work today.” Yamada said with the side of his face resting on the table. Ryutaro joined him at the table, replying the greeting back to Yamada.

Hikaru walked towards them, bringing a tray with cookies and three cups of tea, “Good work. Here, I made some cookies and tea.”

“Hikaru-kun is the best. Thank you!” Yamada moved his head up from the table, smelling the tea before picking it up and sipped.

He felt alive once again.

“It’s hot… Don’t gulp it all down at once, Yama-chan.” Hikarus reminded him, sitting on the empty chair between Yamada and Ryutaro.

“Yama-chan’s tongue is made of steel, Hikaru-kun. So it’s alright.” Ryutaro gave a mean comment, revenge because he got teased earlier, as he dipped a cookie in his tea and ate it.

Yamada shot a glare, “Oi!” but the younger guy didn’t seem to be affected by it and continued eating the cookies.

“It would be good if every day, there are a lot of customer like today.” Hikaru said, followed by the two agreeing to the statement.

“Yeah… Dad will be happy if he sees that the store is lively again. It was a hard work but seeing the smile of the customer is worth all the hard work.” Yamada said, feeling a bit emotional. The other two nodded. Silent was engulfed as each of them thinking of the same thing in their head.

 

Suddenly Hikaru got up from the seat, “Wait…” he said, going back to the kitchen in a flash and came back with an acoustic guitar. “Yama-chan, sing a song.”

“Huh?” Yamada looked at him, confused at the sudden request, “Again? Why?” Yamada whined, just like every time Hikaru made this kind of request.

Hikaru purposely left his acoustic guitar at the store so they could jam anytime they want.

“Isn’t it a perfect time to sing a song?” He casually answered, adjusting the strings so the sound would come out nicely. “Right, Ryutaro?”

“Yeah, sing for us Yama-chan.”

The two of them stared at Yamada, waiting for him to nod or say yes. Hikaru was already ready to play the guitar. Due to their stares, Yamada finally nodded.

Hikaru strummed the guitar, filling the small store with a soft and beautiful melody as the sound from the guitar echoed on the wall of the small store. Yamada closed his eyes, singing into the melody with his clear voice while Ryutaro and Hikaru did the harmony to Yamada’s. All of them seemed immersed into the songs that they were singing.

It was such an enjoyable moment, if only people would know about it.

 

“It’s refreshing.” Hikaru said once he done strumming the last string for the last song. Yamada and Ryutaro nodded in agreement.

Ryutaro checked the clock, “I have to go… I told Shintaro to wait for me at the station. He should be there by now.” Ryutaro said, getting up from his seat and went to get his belongings. Not long after Ryutaro bid them goodbye, Hikaru checked his phone, reading a new message that just came in and said that he had to go as well.

Once Yamada was alone, he made a simple dinner; white rice, tamagoyaki and karaage. His favorite songs were playing from his phone’s music player as he was enjoying his dinner.

He didn’t realize that someone was creeping up to him, not until that person covered Yamada’s eyes with her hands.

“Mirai… you should stop pulling this kind of joke. It doesn’t work anymore.” Yamada said. A small girl was visible in his eyes when she withdrew her hands.

“Yama-chan is not cute. What are you eating?” She rhetorically asked, picking a piece of tamagoyaki and putting it in her mouth.

“Why are you here? I thought you already forget the way here.” He asked, continuing on eating his dinner.

“Visiting my adorable friend who sulks easily.” She said, closing her distance with Yamada to pinch his cheek,--Yamada cried in pain-- “But it really feels like forever since the last time I saw you.” She said. “Mikki wants to come as well but he is busy. One of his author’s books will have a movie, so he is busy preparing and managing some related stuff.”

“Heee… No wonder whenever I sent him a message to meet up, he always said that he is busy. I guess it was really tough to become an editor. On the contrary, you look free Mirai-…” Yamada said but stopped when he saw Mirai threw a dagger with her eyes.

“Don’t say something uncute, Yama-chan.” She said, giving him her best and scariest smile. “I have weeks of hell you know. There is a shoplifter in the shop the other day. Thankfully we caught him. Did you know what he shoplifted? It was porn magazines. I don’t get men after all. They suck.” In the end, she ranted.

“Okay I apolo---” Yamada said but stopped when he heard a noise coming from the store. No one should be there at the moment. Mirai also heard the same noise, asking Yamada with her eyes _‘Is someone coming?’_ and Yamada shook his head as answer. If it was Hikaru or Ryutaro, then they would use the backdoor.

“Let’s go check it out.” Mirai said inaudibly.

She walked toward the store, peeking from the connecting door while Yamada was behind her. “Someone is standing at the store.” She told Yamada in whisper.

Yamada peeked from her back, got a look and confirmed that she was right. Someone was there, standing with his back facing the connecting door.

“I’ll go to him.” Mirai said to Yamada who immediately wore an expression of _‘are-you-sure?’._ Instead of answering, she opened the door and confronting the ‘intruder’.

“I’m sorry but we are closed.” Mirai said calmly but there was dangerous tone in it. Her voice made the guy turned his body, showing who he was. Once Yamada saw him, he let out a yell of recognition. Mirai turned back, looking at Yamada with a puzzled expression.

“The one from this morning? Yuto-kun!” Yamada exclaimed, seriously surprised because that guy was visiting him this early.

Yuto put up a grin, “I was around here for work so I thought I might as well come and visit. You said that I was welcome to visit anytime. The door was unlocked so I just entered. I just saw that the sign was flipped and realized that the store was closed. Sorry.”

“It’s my fault that I forgot to lock. Welcome Yuto-kun, please have a seat but what to do, there are not many breads left.”

“No need. I just came to see Yamada-kun for a moment. But maybe I came at the wrong time?” Yuto asked, giving a slight glance to Mirai.

“No… You didn’t. I’m Mirai by the way, Shida Mirai, Yama-chan’s friend. I should go now, so please take your time here and accompany Yama-chan. See you later Yama-chan, Mikki said we should gather together sometime. I’ll call you about the details. Okay? Bye…bye… ” Mirai talked so fast, not giving either Yamada or Yuto a chance to interrupt or react to her words and just walked away from the store after she was done.

The two were left speechless.

“Sorry Yuto-kun… Mirai is a bit… ” Yamada tried to explain, “She is just a bit weird?”

“I think she is interesting, such a lively lady.” Yuto said, made Yamada almost roll his eyes when Yuto mention the ‘lady’ part. In Yamada’s opinion, Mirai was too tomboy to be called a lady. “You don’t know her real personality, I’m sure you’ll take back what you said if you know.”

“Really? But her tomboyish side is what makes her interesting, I think.” Yuto said, still firm with his own opinion.

”I’m not sure if she’ll be happy to hear that. She basically dislikes men.” Yuto raised his eyebrow, “Except us, her friends and those she considered as friends, ah yeah don’t let Mikki hear you calling Mirai interesting, he would be jealous.” Yamada answered Yuto’s unspoken question and adding an useful information for future reference. “Take a seat, Yuto-kun, I’ll get you some melon bread. We—“

“No need... I have to go so I can’t stay.” Yuto himself looked disappointed at the fact. “I’ll come again tomorrow, you still owe me that promise you made to me this morning.”

“Ehhh…!! Too bad. Can you wait a moment? I’ll pack some bread for you. They aren’t freshly baked but I’m sure they are still delicious.” Yamada went to the kitchen and came back with a paper bag.

“How much is this?” Yuto asked as he received the breads.

“It’s free. Think of it as a bonus because you’ve been a regular customer.” He joked and they laughed at that, “I’ll keep my promise as well, come anytime.”

“I will.” Yuto promised. He was about to turn around but then hesitated. He stared at Yamada who threw a What-is-it expression at him.

The stare made Yamada felt nervous all of sudden. He couldn’t pull his eyes away even if he wanted to, so he waited and finally after waiting for a whole minute Yuto said, “Can I ask for your number? Or mail address? I’m afraid that I might not be able to come during the opening hours. If that’s the case, I would like to contact you first.” — _Lame excuse?_

Normally Yamada would refuse such an act. Giving his contact meant he already considered him as friend or at least someone he was comfortable with and willing to be his friends. “Sure…” Yamada said, taking out his phone to exchange phone numbers.

Yuto said thank you for the last time before going but then it was Yamada’s turn to stop him, “Yuto-kun… Yamada-kun is kind of long. Yama-chan… you can call me Yama-chan.”

Yuto looked surprised but quickly curved a smile. He was happy, at least the expression showed it.

The smile was really nice; it made Yamada’s heart skipped a beat when he saw it.

* * *

 

“Yama-chan… huh?” Yuto mumbled on his own as he recalled the last bit of their meeting. He was already sitting comfortably inside the black van, “Such a cute nickname, fitting for him. His smile is also as lovely as his face.”

“Did you say something, Yuto?” A guy at the driver seat asked him.

“Ng? No, it’s nothing Uchi-san. Let’s go~” He denied.

Throughout the trip to his next work, Yuto was whistling non-stop. Feeling good all over.

* * *

 

Several days had passed and Yuto still did not show even his nose at the store. It made Yamada felt disappointed though he refused to admit that he was looking forward to see him again. He thought that Yuto must already forgetten about the promise and too busy to visit the store.

Or so he thought.

“Yama-chan, someone is looking for you.” Ryutaro said, popping in his head to the kitchen.

Yamada averted his attention from the bread he was making, asking Ryutaro “Who? A customer? Is there something wrong?” Inside his head, several worst scenarios of what might happen were popping out.

“Customer… He came in and asked for you. I told him to wait at the dine-in table.” Ryutaro answered without giving detailed information of who was this customer and what had happened.

Yamada wondered who would look for him at the store. His friends would just come in to the kitchen if they needed him. The same goes for all the delivery men. They wouldn’t come in through the front door.

Yamada washed his hands after carefully wrapped the dough he just finished kneading and went out. His gaze immediately went to the two tables, one was empty and the other one, there, someone tall with a short black hair and a pair of sunglasses dangling on his white V-neck T-shirt was sitting breathtakingly – _‘like why when he sit, he is still so breathtaking?’_ , Yamada wondered—on one of the chairs.

“Yama-chan!!!” He greeted Yamada gleefully when the latter was on his sight. He had the same smile as before. Yamada felt that his heart skipped a beat again, but trying to act as normal as possible.

“Yuto-kun… I didn’t expect to see you” Yamada said, trying to hide his surprise.

“Right??? I’m so happy I can finally come here and see you.” He said. The gaze he was giving to Yamada was so intense that it made Yamada tongue-tied.

“I’m really busy the past few days and couldn’t come here. I still remember our promise, you know. But we couldn’t do it now of course, you still have work and I have work again later. Thankfully my previous work finished early in the noon so I have a bit of time before my next job so I decided to come here.” Yuto’s long explanation barely able to go through Yamada’s head.

“I’m hungry. Please give me some of your recommendation?” Yuto asked when Yamada still not saying anything. But Yuto looked so stylish that it stunned Yamada and he couldn’t really get over that fact, not that it was the first time he saw him this stylish.

“Yama-chan?” Yuto repeated his call and finally the third call made Yamada realized that he had been silent and frozen on his feet. His ears went red and he cursed himself inwardly again.

“Ah right… what is it? Bread? Are you okay with anything?” Yamada asked in professional and somewhat cold tone, a result to hide his embarrassment, after pulling himself up.

“Please wait a moment, Yuto-kun” He said after Yuto gave him a nod.

Yamada took a small basket, filling it with some tissues and went to pick some bread. “Here, please enjoy this.” Yamada served the basket. There were a piece of mille-fleur, cheese-choco muffin and an éclair as well as a dried brownie. “These were today’s special menu which made by our main baker. We hope it suits your taste.”

Yuto looked at them, a glint of disappointment flashed on his face but Yamada missed it. “Thank you, I’ll enjoy it.” Yuto said, still giving him a smile.

“Well then… I still have work to do so I have to go back.” Yamada turned his back. He realized that he acted a bit cold to hide his embarrassment and surprised feeling but it was already done. He couldn't take it back.

He faintly heard Yuto calling him but he pretended not to hear. When he passed by the counter, he told Ryutaro to bring Yuto a coffee. And soon after he entered the kitchen, he let a sigh. Regretted what he had done. He should have welcomed him in his usual self and gave him a warm welcome.

“Yama-chan… Is there any problem?” Hikaru asked worriedly, stopping what he was doing when he saw Yamada was making a trouble expression.

Yamada shook his head, “No… It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes… Thank you, Hikaru-kun.” Yamada smiled, trying to reassure him.

Yamada went back to his work. There was still a lot of work to be done, he realized.

 

When he was busy filling the cream puffs with Hikaru’s special cream, Ryutaro came in. “Your guest left. He told me to give you this.” Ryutaro gave him a paper note with their logo. “Aren’t you acting too cold towards your friend? He looked sad when he went out.”

Yamada didn’t answer Ryutaro question. Instead he dashed out of the store, saying that he’ll be out for a moment.

“What’s with him?” Ryutaro asked Hikaru who shrugged, looking puzzled and worried.

“Who is this guest that you are talking about?” Hikaru asked curiously. He never saw Yamada ran to someone like that.

“That idol, the one I told you before. I never know that the two of them are friends.” Ryutaro explained in wonder. “Perhaps, he is Yama-chan’s friend from when he joined talent agency?” Ryutaro told him his theory but there was no way the two of them would know the answer to that.

At the same time Yamada was already on the road, searching for Yuto. Fortunately, it seemed like the time he left the store and the time Ryutaro gave the note were almost at the same time, so he still spotted him.

“Yuto-kun!” He yelled, grabbing attention of some passerby and made Yuto stopped on his tracks. Yamada went over to him, “I’m sorry.” He said, out of breath. “I didn’t mean to act that way towards you.”

“Calm down, Yama-chan” Yuto said, about to pat Yamada’s back but retreated his hand, thinking that it might be impolite to do so.

Yamada took deep breath before saying, “Please come again, at that time I’ll serve you my bread and fulfill the promise. I told you, you are welcome anytime! Even when the store is closed.”

“You ran all the way here, just to tell me this?” Yuto asked cautiously. Yamada said yeah with the his uneven breath but then he stopped breathing for a while. Yuto was suddenly hugging him, ‘Why?’

“Sure, of course I’ll come. I’ll drop by a lot.” Yuto whispered into Yamada’s ear and made, not only his breath, but his whole body felt like it wasn’t functioning.

 

On the note:

  
_“It seems like I disturbed your work, I’m really sorry :(_  
_I’m just excited because I finally able to see you again_  
_Actually I wish I could eat the bread you make_  
_But I enjoyed your recommendation, because it’s you who suggested it_ :)  
_I hope we can fulfill that promise soon?_  
_Also…_  
_Can I come again?_  
_Even when the store is not open?_  
_I would really like to be your friends_

_NY”_

* * *

 

“You look creepy.” Someone finally voiced out the thought that ran through the mind of everyone at the room. The related person wasn’t affected by the comment and still grinning by himself like an idiot. That related person (again) didn’t feel creepy to watch his own reflection on the mirror, unlike others at the same room.

“Uchi-san, just what in the world happen to this idiot? Are you sure you brought the real Yutti? Not his doppelganger or something?” The petite guy who was voicing out his opinion earlier asked Yuto’s manager.

“Beats me, Chinen-kun. I would also like to know. He’s been like this ever since he got inside the car, on the way here. And yes… sadly… it’s really Yuto.”

“Hmph…” Chinen pinched Yuto’s cheek, stopping the idiotic act of his colleague slash best friend.

“Ouch… It hurts Chii… Why?? What did I do?” Yuto rubbed his cheek. Sometime this best friend of his was really mean and violent.

Chinen knew very well that Yuto didn’t actually mind him doing it. He whined but knew that Chinen had his reasons, “Then you should stop your idiotic grin. You are scaring everyone and we need to be on standby.”

Chinen checked his appearance on the mirror for the last time, getting up from the seat to go to the studio. Yuto followed him, still rubbing his cheeks.

“Please take care of me” Both Chinen and Yuto said to the staff and audiences inside the studio once they stepped in. The two quickly went over to their position so the filming could start.

Yes.

The real identity of Nakajima Yuto was a celebrity; to be exact he was an idol and actor. He joined an idol agency at a young age, when he was still in grade school. Since then he was already performing in many occasion and was always placed at the front row as well as appearing in a few dramas.

When he was in his third year of junior high, he stopped his trainee activities and immersed himself with his own hobbies. He rejoined the agency on his third year of high school and debuted as part of an idol group not long after that. Since he came back and debuted, his popularity increased especially after he appeared in some hit dramas.

Yuto and Chinen, the YY Club, were cast as MCs on a midnight show about working people and their hidden dream. The show will show a VTR of their working life and invites them to the studio. Both Yuto and Chinen would interview them about their hidden dream and give them a chance to make their dream come true. It was quite a popular show.

 

“So, care to tell me what happen to you?” Chinen asked after they finished recording and settled in their dressing room.

Yuto glanced at him, wondering whether he should tell him or not. Not telling Chinen would be a pain since he was the type to get what he wants from him so he would, most probably, keep asking Yuto about it until he was satisfied. He didn’t really have choice actually.

“Does the bakery called Bread of Happiness have any relations with your current attitude?” Chinen’s question had successfully made Yuto felt shocked. He hadn’t say anything but Chinen already mentioned about the store. _'He is not a spiritualist or something right?'_

“You brought a paper bag with the store's name the other night. At that time, you were in a really good mood. Today, Uchi-san said that you were going to a bread store. If I’m not mistaken, recently you often eat the bread from that store, you even offered me once.” Chinen reasoned out his guess. Yuto thought that Chinen’s observant skill was great but quite scary at times.

“Woah Chinen Yuri… Tell me how to keep a secret from you?” Yuto asked sarcastically while Chinen crossed his arms, moving his eyebrows up and down and put up a creepy smile as if saying _‘You’ll never be able to.’_

“The bread is delicious right? I really like their breads. Eating good food will make you happy.” Yuto said, trying to change and end the discussion at that but of course Chinen didn’t buy it and still waiting for him to spill some more.

“Okay, I admit defeat. I have befriended the owner of that store. He is one of the bakers and he is around our age, I think.”

Chine was still waiting.

“I saw him few times whenever I bought bread in that store but we never interact. That morning, I was jogging and by chance I saw him playing saxophone. It was just a saxophone, nothing really special but somehow I felt a strange attachment and my eyes were drawn to him. The moment I realized, I had already stopped running and watched him play.”

“The sound came from it was really beautiful and calming. He passionately played the melody as if he was merging with it. It was moving in a way. I ended up staring at him.” Yuto took a breath, glancing at Chinen before adding the last bit, “When he stopped playing, I jog again, thinking that the strange feeling from before was only because he played sax but then I have the urge to approach him, so I did.”

“Nakajima Yuto approaching a stranger? What news! The world might collapse.” Chinen exclaimed, made a shock expression, making Yuto pouted and threatened that he’d stop his story at that and wouldn’t tell him anything again. But of course it was impossible since Chinen made use of his persuasion power to make Yuto continue.

“I told him I want to be able to play wind instruments properly and he blurted out if he should teach me. I was shocked at his offer. I was shocked but happy because I have a reason to continue interacting with him. Too bad he had to go so we have to hold off the lesson.”

“That night, I went to his store. You know… that morning we actually talked as if we didn’t know each other but I know he is the owner and he knows that I often visit his store. I think he also knows that I’m an idol. It’s kind of funny right?” Chinen honestly couldn’t see which part was funny but he shut his mouth and kept listening.

“I was happy to be able to meet him and become friends. I’m not sure if we are already friends, I mean we only talk to each other that day and today so … “ Yuto ended his explanation with it.

“Do you like him?” Chinen asked after listening to the whole explanation and came up with a conclusion.

“Yes, I do like him” Yuto answered without thinking.

“No… That’s not what I mean, not as friends… Do you like him, just like how I like Yuya? Somehow I get that feeling from listening to your story.”

“What?”

“You are attracted to him and you want to meet him. You become happy after a bit of chitchat. It’s similar to a love symptom right?”

“No… no… no… It’s only the other day that I talked to him. I still don’t know anything about him.” Yuto denied. It was hard to believe that he was in love with someone that he just knew.

Chinen sighed, shaking his head “My dear Yutti, sometime it will only take you only a second to fall in love. Look at me, I know the second I saw Yuya that I’m in love with him. You know—” Chinen was going to talk about his love life but Yuto cut him since it would be the umpteenth time he heard about their love story.

Chinen pouted, but still gave an advice to Yuto “Anyway, sort out your feelings and if you are really in love, think about what you want to do with him. You are an idol, you have a lot to risk for and he is an ordinary citizen so your job might get him in trouble.”

Chinen got up and changed his clothes to a more casual one. He said that he had plans with Yuya and invited him as well but Yuto still had photo shoot so he rejected the offer.

“Good luck with the audition Yutti~ It’s tomorrow right? I hope you’ll get it. I’m sure you’ll do well.” Chinen said before leaving.

 

 

Yuto stared at his reflection, _‘Am I really in love?’_

* * *

 

Yamada was sitting in one corner of a certain café, reading the latest volume of Shounen Jump. His feet were tapping on the floor, following the rhythm of the music that was being played. Beside him, Hikaru was also tapping his feet plus pretending to play the guitar. He was so into it that Yamada was distracted from the manga and threw a laugh at him.

Someone with a girly facial feature with mushroom hairstyle came to their seat, “Stop it Hikaru, you look dumb and people are staring at you, thinking that you are an idiot.” The mushroom hairstyle guy scolded Hikaru but happily welcomed Yamada.

Yamada got up, hugging the new comer who already spread his arms in anticipation, “Yama-chan… I miss you!” He said as they hugged tightly for few seconds. “You should come here more often!”

“The store keeps me busy so I couldn’t really go anywhere, Inoo-chan.” Yamada said his usual excuse. He was just too lazy to go out sometime.

“Eiii… I know you are not as busy as you say. Don’t go holing up in your room! Let’s go to karaoke and play. We can leave Hikaru--,” Hikaru was yelling an ‘oi’ to Inoo but the later didn’t care at all and kept talking “--you, me and Dai-chan should go together. Ah and Mirai-chan as well. We should invite her. Plus Mikki if he isn’t busy. Mirai-chan said that Mikki is really busy recently.”

Hikaru who got ignored by Inoo was making some weird angry expressions and it made Yamada let out a chuckle. _‘These two are still as cute as ever.‘_ He thought. “It sounds fun, Inoo-chan! Should we do that?”

“Yes… yes. Yosh, it’s decided then. I’ll let you know later. I want to talk some more but we have to go now.” Inoo looked really excited as they agreed on the plan but disappointed when he realized that he had to go. “Let’s go Hikaru.”

“I thought you said that you want to leave me.” Hikaru said, sulking.

“Don’t start, Hikaru. You always leave me alone when you play air softgun with Nakamaru-kun and Dai-chan. I never complain.” Inoo voiced out the complaint he’d been holding.

“But you said that you didn’t want to join.” Hikaru retorted.

Inoo was about to talked back but Yamada cut-in, “You two, you said you have to go.” Yamada said, put a stop to the lover quarrel. The two went "Oh yeah, we have to go".

“See you later Yama-chan, please tell Mirai-chan that the list of books for this week is in Dai-chan’s locker. She can ask him.”

Yamada said that he’d do it, bidding goodbye to the two of them as the two walked away and then continue reading the manga magazines while waiting for his two friends who were running late.

 

 

He was enjoying a manga about a yellow octopus like creature when someone called his name. He looked up, feeling surprised that he met someone from his past. “Chii… chan?” Yamada asked the petite guy wearing a casual black shirt and green cargo shorts in front of him. He saw a nod, and they both got excited because it’s been a while since they met.

“It’s been a long time~ ”

“Right~~~ Ryo-chan. How have you been? Ever since you left the agency, you never contacted me and you changed your contact so I couldn’t contact you.”

“My bad. I was busy managing the store and all. It was surprisingly tiring and time consuming but fun as well” Yamada explained, “What are you doing here, Chii-chan?”

“I suppose to meet the owner of this café but he said, he still has a meeting with a client and asked us to wait here.” Chinen said, pointing at him and a tall guy with dark skin and slightly long hair.

“You know Yabu-chan?” Yamada asked, surprised again.

“Yeah… we are friends. Kota was Yuya’s classmate at high school. Yuya is… ” Chinen showed their locked hands to Yamada, made Yuya went ‘Chii!’ but Chinen told him that it was fine “Don’t tell anyone ne.. Ryo-chan” Yamada made a zip gesture in front of his mouth and ended it with an Ok sign. “What is your relation with Kota?”

“Yabu-chan… was my sister’s ex fiancé” Yamada smiled as he answered, as if nothing happened though it was obvious that his expression went a bit dark when he said that.

Chinen made an O sound but not pushing further.

“Ah yeah, I haven’t congratulate you on your debut. It’s way too late isn’t it? It’s been… three years, right? I’m sincerely happy that you made it, Chii-chan.”

“Thanks… Enough about me. I’m sure you know how I’m doing. But what about you?” Chinen asked, followed by each of them sharing their own story and remembering about the days where they trained together.

Yamada, in the actual truth had once wanted to pursue a career as an idol and joined a talent agency, the same as Chinen (also Yuto). There, he met Chinen Yuri, a boy who had been a trainee since he was child and one of the so called prodigy because he can do just about anything and everything. The fact that he was still a trainee and not debuted yet was because he himself wanted to wait until he was a bit mature in term of age.

Although Chinen was a senior in the agency, but the two of them got along pretty well. One could say that they were almost always together when they had the same practice time. They even went to their respective favorite group’s concert together and flailed all night long about how great Koichi’s voice was or how awesome Ohno’s dancing form.

Chinen taught Yamada some basic stuff and know-how about idol world. In Chinen’s opinion, Yamada always practiced hard at singing and dancing. He was a fast learner and actually had the talent to become an idol. Too bad, around a year later, Yamada decided to leave the agency due to family’s reason. Chinen was disappointed when he knew that Yamada had quit but Yamada changed his contact so he couldn’t get a hold of him and asked for the reason directly.

“I appeared on VSA the last time. Playing games with Ohno-kun was the best feeling ever.” Chinen said excitedly, but the guy beside him grumbled when he mentioned Ohno’s name.

“Someone is jealous” Yamada said, chuckling at the two. “I never imagined I can see a cute side of Takaki-kun. His image was a really typical rock vocalist. He looks scary.”

“Right… Yuya is actually very cute inside despite his delinquent appearance. You know ne… When Yuya is sulking…”

“Chii, please don’t ruin my image” Yuya said, embarrassed “Please don’t listen to his nonsense, Yamada-kun.”

“You are well loved Chii-chan, I’m jealous.” Yamada joked.

“I know… Don’t fall for Yuya since Yuya only has eyes on me” Chinen winked, acting so full of himself, made Yuya ruffled his hair, couldn’t made a counter statement when Chinen was like that.

 

A group of people joined them after a long chit-chatting. Yamada’s friends finally arrived with Yabu as well, “Yama-chan… sorry we’re late. We met Yabu-chan on the way.” A girl’s voice interrupted them.

“Good that you know. I’m almost withered as I wait.” Yamada said, a bit annoyed but got up to hug them one by one. His friends mouthed a sorry when they hug him.

“Wait, I’ll ask to merge the tables. It’s too small for all of us.” Yabu said after looking at how many of them, “Yasui-kun, bring more table and chairs.” Yabu told one of his waiters who immediately did as he was instructed with help of another waiter. Once the tables and chairs were set up, Yabu asked them to sit and called another waiter, a girl this time “Aoi-chan, bring some snacks and drinks for us” The girl waiter gave the Ok and left.

“To commemorate our first gathering with these member,” Yabu stopped before looking at Yamada and Chinen to say, “I never know that you guys know each other,” He winked “you guys are free to eat and drink whatever you want.” Yabu finished, getting a cheer from the rest of them, saying that he was the best and all.

Yamada lifted up his hand in the midst of the cheers, “Can I bring 20 manga home as well?” He asked, hoping that Yabu would grant it but as expected Yabu shook his head, “Inoo will kill me if I allowed a customer rent 20 mangas at once, Yama-chan. Even if it’s you, Inoo won’t allow it.”

“Right, I expect that.” Yamada pouted. He then remembered that he got message from Inoo to Mirai “Inoo-chan said that the list of book is in Dai-chan’s locker. He asked you to go and get it from him.”

“I’ll go over to Dai-chan” Mirai got up, going to the other part of the café, where a lot of books and mangas were lined up in shelves just like a book store. They were all for rent, either reading them at the café or brought them home.

To prevent the damage of the book getting spoiled by food, the customers are only allowed certain foods to be ordered when they read them on site. When they want to order other things, they have to put down the books. Yamada remembered that so he followed Mirai to the books section.

There Mirai was talking to a young guy whose look was similar to Yamada, Arioka Daiki. “Yo…” Yamada greeted them, gave the Shounen Jump he held to Daiki “I want to check out this book, Dai-chan.” Daiki accepted and processed the request.

 

“Come with us Dai-chan” Yamada invited him, his twin with different parents said no as he was busy scanning the code on the manga.

“You know I can’t leave. It’s Saturday night, we are busy and Inoo-chan just have to go to his friend’s wedding ceremony. I bet he actually went so he could have a date with Hikaru.” Daiki said, jealous at the fact that his friends leave him out.

“I told him, he should ask Yabu-kun to assign someone else but he said he couldn’t trust them.” Mirai said with a slight annoyance.

“It’s not like that! I can’t give a bad example Mirai-chan” Daiki defended himself. “By the way, Inoo-chan sent me a message that we should go out some other time.”

“I got one as well.” Mirai told them.

“He told me earlier, asking that we should go to karaoke or something.”

“That’s nice, let’s have fun at the time. Now, I still have work. Go and enjoy your night. I’m busy.” Daiki said, pointing at a coming customer. He then added, “Mirai-chan, we are expecting a delivery on the usual day” Mirai gave an OK.

“See you later Dai-chan~” Yamada and Mirai left Daiki to go back but Mirai held Yamada, cornering him in between one of the shelves.

Yamada looked at her, confused. “The petite guy with you, isn’t he Chinen Yuri?”

Yamada nodded as answered, “I never imagine I would see him again. I was surprised.”

Mirai was observing his expression, “Are you okay?”

“What do you mean? Of course I am, silly.”

“You know… the guy who looked for you the other night. Isn’t he Nakajima Yuto? Chinen Yuri’s group mate.” Mirai tried to point out something.

“Yes I know. He is our customer.” Yamada said, “Don’t worry Mirai-chan, you are worrying for nothing. I’m really alright… It doesn’t matter at all.”

He showed her a smile, reassuring but “Ow… ow… ow…” Yamada screamed in pain because Mirai was suddenly head locking him.

But then... they laughed about it and went back to where their friends were.

* * *

 

It was early morning. Obviously, Yamada was still on his bed. He was planning to sleep in a bit because he was so tired from the night before. They were chatting for a long time until late at night. He got hangover as well.

The interruption came in a form of phone call. He was going to ignore but the ringtone indicated that it was either Mirai or Mikki so he picked it up.

“Yama-chan, I’m at your door. Open up.” Kamiki’s voice went through his ear, followed by a hang up sound soon after he finished speaking. Yamada lazily got up, went down and open the door.

“Yo!” His friend greeted him, showing a plastic bag full of onigiri from the convenient store. “Let’s have breakfast together.”

“You should bring something fancier or something that can help with a hangover,” Yamada complained but still took out one of the onigiri. “Why are you here so early in the morning? It’s Sunday, shouldn’t you go somewhere with Mirai-chan?”

“I have work. Mirai is also working, there’s an event in the book store.” Kamiki said, taking out a hot cream soup and gave it to Yamada who was already felt delighted.

“Then? It’s impossible that you drop by just because you couldn’t eat breakfast with Mirai-chan and feel lonely so you decided to ask me to eat with you. There must be another reason.”

Kamiki nodded, taking a bite of onigiri, “I heard everything from her. She was still worried.”

“I told her, she shouldn’t be.” Yamada was a bit annoyed.

“I know… I said that to her as well.” Kamiki calmed him down, “The fact that you were okay when you meet your previous friends from the agency and welcoming that Nakajima Yuto means that you are no longer have any worries, right?”

“You know Mikki, this is why I love you. You understand me so well, as expected from my babyhood friends.” Because they were not childhood friends, they’ve been friends since they were babies so babyhood.

“What’s with the babyhood? Btw, I might work with Nakajima Yuto in the near future. He was the first candidate to act in Kato-san’s movie adaptation.”

“Heeee…” Yamada was impressed at the news.

 _‘Should I congratulate him? But it would be weird if I know before him’_ he thought and as if Kamiki knew what Yamada was thinking, he added “Don’t tell anyone or him, since it’s still a secret.”

“Who do you think I am?” Yamada acted like he was hurt by Mikki’s statement, not admitting that he was just thinking of congratulating him.

* * *

 

What Nakajima Yuto did after waking up was to greet his small cactuses which he placed on the edge of his windows, observing them to know whether they grew well or not with his sleepy eyes. He stretched his arms after making sure that his cactuses were all well and then walked towards his cabinet, where all of his cameras and lenses collection were stored under certain temperature, to check them out as well. Done checking them and his other collections, he went back to the sofa-bed, grabbing a remote control and watched morning news. There wasn’t any interesting news since it was around election period so most of the news was about the candidacies.

He was so bored while watching and then dozed off again.

Suddenly he moved, because he wasn’t in his room anymore but in a park, where he met Yamada, sitting at the same bench while enjoying a beautiful melody coming from a silver saxophone. The one who played it was no other than Yamada himself.

Yuto was immersed in the melody that he wished it would last forever or at least longer than a mere 3 minutes when his brother suddenly woke him up.

“Nii-chan, wake up!” Raiya’s voice echoed in his ears, ruining the dream that he wished would last forever. “Yuri Nii-chan is here.”

“Ng?” Yuto opened his eyes to Chinen’s face right above him, “Woooaahhh…” he screamed, struggling to wake up and fell from the sofa-bed. “I told you not to do that Chii!!!” Yuto grumbled, messing up his own hair in annoyance.

“Raiya, I won’t give you any allowance this month!” He added when he saw his younger brother laughing, enjoying the prank.

His brother stuck out his tongue, “Yuri Nii-chan said, he’d be the one giving me, in your place.”

“Your brother is me!” Yuto yelled at Raiya who already ran away below before his brother nagged him some more.

Chinen helped him got up, sitting together at the sofa-bed. “So, what brings you here so early? Usually you are still in bed.”

Chinen didn’t answer right away, instead he played with the remote control, changing the channels but nothing was interesting so he switched to BluRay mode and played Arashi’s Digitalian concert. Yuto watched together with him.

“The friend you made in that store, is he Yamada Ryosuke?” Chinen asked, his eyes were still on the screen.

Meanwhile, Yuto was surprised but this was Chinen so he might have found a way to know, “Yeah. Why?”

“Did you think about what I said to you the last time?”

“It’s a lie if I say I don’t, but I’m still not sure whether I really feel that way toward him. Isn’t it too early to tell?”

Chinen finally tilted his head, away from the screen, made Yuto followed his step. Chinen was looking at Yuto, straight to his eyes, being serious “If you are not sure, I hope you won’t do anything that will make him think differently and misunderstand. I don’t want you to hurt him. He has already been through a lot in his life. Of course it wasn’t like I believe you could do something like that. But just as precaution, I want to tell you that you better mind your attitude.”

“Wait Chii, why are you suddenly so serious? Do you know him?”

Chinen nodded and he began telling Yuto about him. Chinen knew Yamada since the first day of that Yamada joined the agency. Yuto interrupted him, asking about why he didn’t know that Yamada was a part of their agency?

“Did you forget that you took leave of absence from the agency?” Yuto went ah, understanding why he didn’t know.

Chinen continued, at that time, he was finished taking dance lessons and went to the lounge for some drinks. There he saw someone was sitting alone, head down, looking depressed. At first Chinen thought that the person must have gotten scolded a lot. He approached him, feeling the need that maybe he should encourage him, as a senior.

To his surprise, Yamada said that he wasn’t down because of the scolding. He was okay with it since it was his own mistake. Chinen then asked him, why he was so down if it not because of the scolding. Yamada didn’t tell Chinen the reason but later they often talked together and then became friends who were always together. Since Yuto was nowhere, he was actually felt a bit lonely.

One day Chinen asked him again about it, after hesitating Yamada finally told him that the day when he first joined the lesson, the night before, his sister was found dead due to accident. The reason why he still went to the lesson was because his Dad pushed him to go. It was a waste if he didn’t go since Yamada was trying hard to become a trainee and it was the first step for him to realize his dream.

“Ryo-chan… he… was always smiling. Even when the lesson was hard and he got scolded a lot, he was always smiling. But sometime I did think that maybe he was hiding his real emotion. He never tell me his real feeling so I don’t know as well.”

“Why did he leave the agency?”

“Some months later, his father fell ill. I heard that he had passed away two years ago. He left the agency to take over the store. All of us were surprised because Ryo-chan actually had the talent. He has a really great voice you know. He was bad at dancing though but he worked hard to learn and steadily improved. To be honest, it was a pity for him to leave.”

“I only know that he is good at playing sax”

“Yeah, he told me that he played it during the audition. Apparently his father taught him how to play.” Chinen paused. “I met him last night at Kota’s café. The world is really small, you must know about Kota’s past fiancé, right?”

Yuto nodded, of course he knew because there was a big picture of her in Yabu’s house and he knew that Yabu still couldn’t get over her death, even after many years.

“She is Ryo-chan’s sister.”

* * *

  
NY : Hi Yama-chan~ It’s me  
NY : Busy? I bet the store is at its busiest time  
NY : I want to ask if we can meet tonight  
NY : Please reply once you’ve seen this

Yamada read the chat messages. The store was close; Hikaru and Ryutaro were still there, cleaning up the store together.

YR : Sorry for the late reply Yuto-kun  
YR : I have something to do tonight so I can’t  
YR : I’m sorry  
NY : It’s alright Yama-chan  
YR : How about tomorrow morning?  
YR : We can meet at the park  
YR : The store is off tomorrow so we can take our time  
NY : Sure ^o^  
YR : OK, see you tomorrow ^^

“You look happy~” Hikaru said.

“I am, aren’t I always happy?”

Hikaru looked at him, wanted to say something but in the end he only said “You are right, sorry Yama-chan” as he ruffled Yamada’s hair.

* * *

 

The next morning, Yuto was already at the park. He was 10 minutes early. So he sat at the bench, enjoying the morning view of the park. His mind wandered, remembering about what Chinen had told him and what Yabu had told him.

Yesterday, after Chinen visited him, he went to meet Yabu. He himself wasn’t sure why he was bothered by what Chinen had told him, about Yamada hiding his feelings and pretended to be happy. He wondered if the smile he saw from his face, these past few weeks, when Yamada was greeting or attending to his customers, was actually a fake because he felt that it wasn’t the case.

“So what do you want to know? I heard briefly from Chinen.” Yabu asked him, sipping the tea he had.

“Chii said that he was hiding his feelings, back when he was trainee. I wonder if now, he was still the same.” Yuto told him, straight to the point. They both knew who are they referring to.

Yabu took another sip before started telling his story, “Chihiro was a dear sister for him. She was the one who pushed him to join an agency. Chihiro knows the best that Yama-chan actually wanted to become a singer. He loves to sing and really enjoy music. I guess when Chihiro was dead; Yama-chan was in state of shock. Not to mention that his father also got weaker because of his health problem and still need to take care of the store.”

“Chihiro should be the one who take over the store. She attended the same bakery school as Hikaru.

I guess Yama-chan was worried about his father during his lesson. He wanted to continue to pursue his idol career, he wanted it, Chihiro and his father also wished that he will succeed but at the same time he was also worried about his father’s condition and the store. The store is important to their family, Chihiro told me. When his father fell ill, I guess that made him made a resolution to quit and take over the store instead.”

“I don’t know if he is forcing himself, he might be so at times but I don’t think all of his smiles were fake. I’m sure some were real. Aren’t you thinking the same?”

Yuto nodded, agreeing. After all, he came here to confirm.

“Ryosuke is important for me, not only because he is Chihiro’s brother. I already think of him like my own brother, you are as well. So I hope things would go well for you two.” Yabu added.

 

Yuto’s flash back ended when he hear Yamada's shouting. “Yuto-kun… ” Yamada shouted, closing the distance between them, “Here, for you. The second promise.”

“Second promise?” Yuto asked, didn’t get what Yamada was implying.

“You told me you want to eat the bread I made, so here it is for you. With this, I have kept my second promise, right? Shall we start fulfilling the first promise?”

Yamada opened the case, pulling out his saxophone. He gave a new reed for Yuto, and taught him how to hold it so it could make a proper sound. The first tone Yuto made was weird and they laughed at that. Yamada told him how to manage his breath and other techniques so Yuto could make a proper sound.

“It was hard as expected” Yuto said, felt tired. The sax seemed like it has sucked away all of his breath.

Yamada curved a smile, passing a mineral water bottle to him “You are a singer, your lung volume is already big, I’m sure you can do that with more practice. Use your diaphragm to breath when playing.”

“It’s the first time.”

“What is?” Yamada asked, not understanding.

“You mention about my work. I’ve visited your store several times and you or your staff never ask me about it. Even when there were customers who recognize me, you politely told them not to bother me and leave me alone.”

Yamada went “Ahh… You are our customer of course we have to do that. I’m sure you went to our store because you want some private time without all the attention.”

“I guess so… at first. Though I ended up falling in love with the bread.” Yuto said, revealing his feeling though Yamada didn’t know that actually he also said _‘and maybe I really am in love with you’_ in his mind.

“Thank you, it’s an honor.” Yamada said happily, his face brightened.

 

“I heard you meet Chinen the other day.” Yuto started, checking Yamada’s expression, making sure that he was okay with him bringing up Chinen’s name because that means that Yuto already knew that Yamada used to be a trainee in their agency.

“Oh you heard? That’s to be expected. You guys are group mate, and you’ve been close since you were young, right? Chinen told me before. I guess you’ve heard as well, that I was also a trainee in your agency. Only for a short period of time though.” Yamada laughed.

_‘Did he feel bitter? Or I’m just over thinking?’_

Yuto nodded, “Chii said it was a pity that you decided to quit. He said you have the potential.”

Yamada went silent for a moment, getting up from his seat, looking at the far view before turning back and sat beside Yuto again, “That might be true, but even if I continue there is no guarantee that I’ll be successful like you or him. That’s why I thought it was better if I take over the store. I’ve lived my life in the store. I’ve learn how to bake since I was young though when I was in middle and high school, I was too busy with club activities. I was in a choir at the time. But even though I really love singing and performing, I also love our store and I don’t want to close it down.”

“It was hard, running a store. But I have friends that would help me anytime and encourage me. Well, they are still worried about me until now. I want to tell them that I am okay and they don’t need to keep worrying about me. Maybe they still think that I actually want to pursue the idol career and that I take over the store because I have no choice or because they think that I took it as a chance to get a more steady life. I don’t know. I don’t ask them and they were cautious whenever they talked to me about that.”

“It’s a lie if I said that I already forgot about being an idol, but one thing for sure is that I have never regretted of taking over the store. Reviving the store and bringing happiness to our customers through our bread, makes me really happy. Wait, I said too much.” Yamada realized that he was blabbing non-stop to Yuto. _‘Why?’_ He wondered. Did he feel so comfortable being with him that he was telling him all those stuff?

“Go on… I’ll hear you out Yama-chan.” Yuto words made Yamada felt touched and he decided to keep on.

He talked about how he really felt and why he couldn’t be open about it to his close friends. Yuto didn’t interrupt him, letting him voiced out everything in his mind. Even after Yamada was finished, Yuto only said “It feels refreshing, right? If you need ear, I’ll always ready to lend you one Yama-chan. I won’t ask anything if you don’t want me to.”

Yamada’s heart was thumping louder than usual when he heard Yuto words, “Thank you Yuto-kun…“ He said, truly grateful. “Should we continue?” he added, trying to change the mood back.

“On a second thought, I want to hear your sing. I never heard it, so I’m curious. Can you?”

“Eh? But singing in front of a professional is kind of…”

“I’m no professional; I’m an idol you know. Even if I sing well, people still didn’t appreciate or acknowledging my skill that much.”

“But you are good Yuto-kun, in singing, also acting and MC-ing. I think you are a true all-around idol and you keep improving your skills and values.”

“I have no word other than thank you for the compliment. It makes me happy but I’ll be happier if you would sing for me.”

“You should be the one singing for me, you are the idol.”

“I’ll do it if you ask me. But I want to hear your sing first.”

“Stubborn!” Yamada said, still didn’t give in but Yuto was staring at him, anticipating as he gave him a puppy eyes attack. The stare became uncomfortable as seconds pass by and he gave in, “Alright…”

_♪ Toki wa hito ni nani wo_  
_Ima tsugeyou to shiteru_  
_Mamoru beki wa kono sumiwataru sora_  
_Bokura ryoute wo hirogeteru_  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_♪_

It was YY’s song, on their debut CD though it wasn’t their title song. Yuto was particularly in love with the song because it was just beautifully made, the music, arrangement and lyrics, all were beautifully made. He still thinks that it was a pity that the song was only couple song and there weren’t many people who know about the song, except their fans and those who comes to their concert.

Yuto was amazed, not only because Yamada knew about the song and his voice was really beautiful but also because the way Yamada sang it. He understood the message of the song and managed to deliver it to the people who listen to his singing.

Just like when Yuto heard him playing the sax, he was drowning in him again.

 

“How is it?” Yamada asked, pulling Yuto back to reality. “Not good?” Yamada asked again since Yuto didn’t give him any reaction because he was so moved.

Yuto shook his head, staring at him, “It was awesome. I got a chill.”

“Eiii… you are exaggerating.” His ears were red and he looked shy -- _‘cute~’_

“I’m not! I really am. No wonder Chii said that, now I know what he means.”

“What is?”

“You are a singer~”

Yamada denied but a big smile was spreading in his face, “I’m not, I’m just a baker who owns a small bakery store and love to sing and play sax. Now it’s Yuto-kun’s turn. Please sing and dance for me.”

Yuto took out his phone, playing one song from it and got up, standing in front of Yamada. He began dancing to the music and sing. Yamada acted like a fan, cheering and yelling Yuto’s name.

“Great…” Yamada clapped his hands loud and long “Your fans would be jealous if they know that I get to see a Nakajima Yuto solo show.”

“Don’t tell them. I don’t want you to get kill.”

“I won’t! I still want to have this privilege. Encore Yuto-kun, I want more.” Yamada said, it was his turn to beg and gave puppy eyes to Yuto.

“Let’s sing and dance together” Yuto pulled him up, setting another song to play. Yamada whined that he couldn’t dance but Yuto said to follow his step. Yamada did but since it had been long since he dance, he missed a lot of step.

Yuto laughed but then helped him and teach him the right step.

They spent the whole morning with singing, dancing and laughing together. Forgetting about every complicated thing and just enjoying the moment. For the two of them, it was a bliss and irreplaceable moment.

* * *

 

“Chii…” Yuto said through the phone when he was already inside his car after walking with Yamada to the store, dropping him off. “The thing you told me, let’s do it. Let’s ask the producer to make Yama-chan as our next guest.”

Chinen was silent for a moment, “Are you sure? Will he be willing?”

“He will… I’m sure.” Yuto didn’t know but he was sure he would be able to persuade him if he refused.

“Ok, let’s plan it and convince the producer.”

“Thanks… I love you Chii”

“I know, I love you too Yutti but you owe me one with this.”

“I’ll grant whatever you wish.”

“Great… hang up…”

“Yeah…”

* * *

 

Yuto was known to get close easily with others. He could communicate well with other people from various genre and age. But it was also known that even if he was easy to make friends, he only had few people that he really cares. Or in other meaning, only towards few people that he was willing to involve himself in their private matters and such.

Yamada gradually learnt that he might already become one of those few people and only in a short period of time. It made him felt that maybe he was somewhat special? Though he was also thinking that it might be only his own misunderstanding and maybe Yuto was actually like that to the other people. He wasn’t sure and he just couldn’t bring himself to ask him directly. Too embarrassing, he thought.

The side effect of that thought was, whenever he was with him or had him around, his heart was thumping louder than usual.

 _‘Am I falling for him?’_ He asked himself.

* * *

 

Days passed by, the friendship between Yuto and Yamada were getting deeper. Yuto often dropped by at the store, in between his schedule. Sometimes he dropped by during opening hours, though they mostly met in the morning, before Yamada had to prepare for the day’s opening or at night after the closing hours. Sometimes they couldn’t meet each other for days because of Yuto’s work but they were still in touch, through chats, messages and sometime phone calls.

 

Finally… One day, Yamada got a call from the staff of Yuto and Chinen’s show, inviting him to appear as guest. It was sudden so he asked if he could think about it for a while.

YR : I got a call  
YR : Your show, Yuto-kun’s and Chii-chan’s…  
YR : They invited me to appear as guest  
YR : Do you perhaps… know about this?

Yuto gave his reply hours later, late at night

NY : Just saw the messages  
NY : The first session has ended  
NY : Isn’t that great?  
NY : I would love to work together with Yama-chan  
NY : You’ll accept it, right?

YR : I’m not sure

NY : It would be a chance for Yama-chan to realize his dream, even if it is only for a moment  
NY : Also, you might as well take this chance to show your gratitude to your friends  
NY : I’m sure they’ll be happy if you are participating

Silence

YR : That’s true…  
YR : But somehow I feel weird

NY : Hm?  
NY : Anyway, accept it okay?  
NY : I’ll grant you your wish if you say okay

YR : I don’t have any wish that you can grant though

NY : Impossible  
NY : If that’s the case, then grant mine  
NY : Please? *insert puppy eyes*

YR : *laugh* You are unbelievable

NY : That’s one of my charming point *wink*

YR : Can I throw up?

NY : *laugh* Well, I’ll wait for the good news!  
NY : I have to continue the shoot now  
NY : So tired D:

YR : Good luck and have proper rest after that

NY : I want to eat your bread

YR : Come here… I’ll give you one

NY : You promised! I’ll go there when I’m done  
NY : I don’t care if it already really late

YR : Eh… I told you to rest

NY : Seeing Yama-chan would make me feel more relax

YR : …

NY : *laugh* Good night Yama-chan  
NY : Don’t forget to dream about me

YR : You wish!  
YR : Good night Yuto-kun~

Yamada already discussed about this with Hikaru and Ryutaro who were present when the call arrived. He texted Mirai, Mikki and Yabu to ask for their advice. All of them said that he should do it.

CY : I heard from Yutti  
CY : I’m excited to work with you Ryo-chan!

YR : I haven’t say that I agree with this yet

CY : You should!  
CY : We’ll help you of course  
CY : Don’t worry

YR : Chii-chan…

CY : Mmm?

YR : Why do I feel that you guys planned this?  
YR : I told everyone, and their responses are that I should accept it

CY : It’s good then, everyone supports you

YR : But it’s weird, for all of them to say the same thing  
YR : Not even questioning why I was chosen  
YR : Wait, I don’t think they were surprised

CY : Is that so?  
CY : It might be only your imagination  
CY : Either way, see you soon  
CY : Bye… ^o^

YR : Bye… bye… ^^

 

“Suspicious. I’m sure they really plan this out!” Yamada said, putting his phone aside as he laid on his back and looked at the ceiling. “Should I do it?”

* * *

 

The room Yamada was in was quite small, felt like a beauty salon with all the mirrors and makeup kit. Someone was done putting a bit of makeup, to make him shine, and another someone was almost finished styling his hair.

“Yosh… ready to go. Relax… ” The hairstylist gave him encouragement before sending him out to the studio.

There, cameras were already standby. Yamada could see Yuto and Chinen in the center of the studio. They were doing rehearsal before taking the actual shoot. Previously, Yamada was also had rehearsal for his performance. He’d sing with guitar accompaniment, though he didn’t know who the guitarist was. Thankfully the rehearsal went well but he was still nervous for the actual shoot.

“Nervous?”

Yamada looked up and found Yuya standing behind him. “Don’t worry, Yuto and Chii are there.”

“Thanks… I never imagined you would come.”

“Of course I have to come. You are Chii’s friends. He’s been talking about you non-stop since the day you guys met again and he was so excited for today’s shoot. Even his beloved Ohno-kun was getting pushed aside.” Yuya said, pretending that he was annoyed as he said it, made Yamada chuckled and calmed down a bit.

Few minutes later, the staff told him that the shoot will begin shortly. Yuya said _‘good luck’_ to him, pushed him to move forward to the set.

 

Yuto and Chinen officially started the show. They greeted the audiences and viewer with a smooth conversation. _‘They looked really professional, up close’_ , that was what Yamada thought.

The two MCs then introduce the guest (read : Yamada) and showed the VTR of the daily life of Bread of Happiness store, the preparation, baking, and also selling. They also put some testimonies of their customers. After that the VTR talked about how Yamada having a hidden dream as idol, with him singing together with Hikaru and Ryutaro after the closing hours as the background image. It also showed him playing saxophone.

The staff shot all these VTR last week.

Finally when the VTR ended, Yamada was invited to the set. Yuto was curving a small smile to him as if saying that he should relax and no need to be nervous.

Yuto and Chinen threw some questions at him regarding the store and his dream. He didn’t know if it because the MCs were his friends or is it because Yuto and Chinen were both capable to make him felt at ease that he could answer their question normally.

“Then… we head into the next segment,” Chinen said, tilting his head to Yuto and the two of them shouted, “Dream Comes True~~”

“In this dream come true segment, Yamada-san would sing for us. This might be far from his dream to realize but at least we want to give him the experience at how it feels to be a star. Everyone, you’ll help him experience it, right?” Yuto asked the audiences who were mostly girls, obviously most of them were YY’s fans, and all of them went “Yeahhhh…”

“And… ” Chinen started, “as special occasion, we’ve invited a special guest! Please welcome… Okamoto Keito-san....”

The audiences went “Kyaa…” as Keito stepped inside the set, waving at the audience and threw his business smile here and there.

Yamada was in shock. He didn’t know that the one who would do the accompaniment was him, Okamoto Keito, Crusher’s guitarist and Yuya’s group mate. He learnt the real reason of why Yuya was there and could see how his friends pulling the string from the back.

* * *

 

Yamada was back at the dressing room. His part was ended but Yuto and Chinen were still shooting for another guest so he was back alone. He leaned at the chair, feeling relieved that everything went well. He was glad that he did not stutter during the performance and sang properly.

 

The door slide open with Yuya’s head popped in, “Yama-chan, you did a good job.” He said “Can we come in?” Someone also popped his head above Yuya.

“Ah yeah… thank you for today Takaki-kun, Okamoto-san.” Yamada welcomed them, bowing.

“Why am I the one with san? Takaki is older than me!”

“Because he just met you today. Don’t whine.” Yuya answered in Yamada’s place. “Keito said that he wanted to meet you so I brought him here. Sorry if we are interrupting your rest.”

“No… no… no… I’m the one that should be thankful because Okamoto-san was willing to be my accompaniment. I never imagine it.”

“Can’t help, Chii specifically requested it.” Keito said.

Looking at the confused Yamada, Yuya kindly explained, “He adores Chii a lot and always spoiling him.” It was obvious that he was a bit irritated at the fact.

“Ohh…”

“Everyone would adore him. I just wonder how he could end up with you?” Keito said, shaking his head in disbelief. “By the way, I didn’t believe when Chinen told me about you. I thought you were just some kind of ordinary people who like to sing. But when I played with you, I realized that I was wrong. You followed my rhythm and we worked well together even though we never practice before. You have a good sense in music.”

“Waa—I’m just ordinary person. I’m not like that at all. Okamoto-san’s guitar was distinct and easy to follow. I think I was the one who get pulled by your playing. Really thank you very much.” Yamada bowed once again.

“It was fun. It’s nice to meet you but I have to go. Come to our concert next time, okay?”

“I will. Thank you~~” Yamada bowed one last time to him and Yuya who bid him goodbye and asked him to tell Chinen that he went ahead first.

 

Yamada was left alone again and he was tired and sleepy again. He wanted to go home and sleep but Yuto said that he wanted him to wait so he stayed. The sleepiness was hard to resist. He ended up dozing off on the chair.

When he opened his eyes, he was already moved to the sofa and sleeping on Yuto’s lap.

“Are you awake? You look tired. I bet you were really nervous and mentally exhausted. Sleep more. I’ve told the staff that you need a bit of rest, so we can use this room a bit more.”

Yamada shook his head, getting up, “I’m fine. Did you just finish? Where is Chii-chan?”

“We finished 30 minutes ago, Chii said he’d head home first. He told me to tell you that you were doing great.” Yuto explained and added, “I told you to wait for me even though you are tired, I’m sorry.”

“I’m just sleepy. You must be more tired than I am. You looked pale.” His hand was about to reach out but he realized and retreated.

“I’m fine. I’m with you after all. My energy is recharged when I see you.” Yuto said as his hand was grabbing Yamada's retreating hand. His words successfully made Yamada blushed. “Let’s go back, should we stop somewhere to eat?”

Yamada nodded. Yuto held his hands, guiding him out of the building. They stopped at the hot dogs stall near the TV’s building, too hungry to look for a café or restaurant. They were eating in silence. Even when they continue walking, they still didn’t talk much. They were too tired and maybe there is too much to say that it made them confuse on what to say.

 

Yuto suggested stopping by a child’s park. Yamada agreed and they were seating at the swing sets. It was quiet. No one was around, only some passerby going out or coming back home.

“How do you feel?” Yuto asked.

“Great,” Yamada answered honestly.

“Are you happy?”

“I am. It’s hard to describe with other words but yeah, I feel awesome.” He said, “Great job at inviting Okamoto-san. He was great. You should have informed me, what if I made a mistake and embarrassed Okamoto-san?”

“We know you won’t, and aren’t you praising Keito too much?” Yuto sounded a bit jealous and that made Yamada felt happier.

“I’m just stating a fact. Don’t pout like that, Yuto-kun.” Yamada pinched Yuto’s cheek lightly and made him smile. “This is better.”

“I can’t beat you.” Yuto said, ruffling Yamada’s hair who whined because Yuto was ruining his hairstyle although it was already ruined because he fell asleep earlier.

“You guys really plan it well, huh?” It wasn’t a question but a statement.

“We want to at least do that much for you. We know you are already fine with your life right now and I do not doubt that you are indeed happy. But we still think that you should be known by other people.”

“What would you do if I get popular? Or if a producer suddenly looks for me?”

“Then I’ll be the first one to congratulate you.”

“It might be hard for us to meet, you okay with that?”

“I’m not. I’ll find a way so we could still meet.” They both laughed at Yuto’s remarks though silence followed soon after.

 

“There’s no way I could be popular overnight and even if I get an offer, I won’t take it. I want to continue being a baker and live a peaceful live.”

“I also still want to have my own Nakajima Yuto show.” He added, smiling goofily. Yuto did the same.

 

“Yuto-kun…” Yamada began, looking straight at him. It was the time that he needed to express his feelings for him, “Thank you… really…” Yamada said. He wanted to tell him a lot more than that simple thank you but as always he couldn’t find the right words to express how grateful he was. Even though they just knew each other but Yuto had become a big existence in his life.

Yuto didn’t say anything. His gaze was fixated at Yamada. There was warmth in his gaze, Yamada could feel it. Yuto accepted it.

Yuto’s gaze gradually became closer and closer.

When the tip of their nose touched each other, Yuto closed his eyes, Yamada did the same, and they drew closer until there wasn’t anything that separated them, not even a thin layer of air.

* * *

 

 

The kiss didn’t last long. It was only a few seconds, their lips touched each other, no desire, just wanted to convey their feelings through the kiss. Such simple and short kiss yet sweet and innocent as well.

When they parted, their eyes met as they opened theirs up together. They gazed at each other for another second and pulled away, feeling flustered and shy but also happy at the same time. It was obvious that they did not regret what they did.

But there was not much development after that. The atmosphere surrounding Yuto and Yamada when they were together had indeed changed after that night. It got a bit intimate. But, that was all. No confession, no intimate skinship and although they were aware of each other’s feeling, they were too shy to express it and somehow they became self-conscious when the other one was around.

Because of that, they became awkward at times especially when they didn’t see each other for days.

Yuto’s work was increasing since YY was going to release new album and tour. To add, it was already decided that he was indeed taking part in Pink to Gray movie and had started the filming. Yuto’s time to spend with Yamada had lessened, although they did keep in touch through chats and messages – which decreased as well because their free time to send message didn’t match up. Yuto often sent the reply late at night when Yamada was in bed.

When one day Yuto suddenly showed up in the store, Yamada was surprised but happy. Since the store was still in its opening hours, Yamada couldn’t accompany him or talk to him but he couldn’t help but to steal a glance through the windows of the connecting door. Yuto was enjoying the bread and coffee while reading something.

“Go out Yama-chan… I don’t mind if you take a break for a while and talk to him.” Hikaru said, seemed like he reached his patience at seeing Yamada going back and forth to steal a glance.

“It’s not like I want to talk to him.” Yamada denied, blushing.

“Just go, Ryutaro will understand as well. You are distracting me if you keep this attitude.” Hikaru said, annoyed but he wasn’t really upset with it.

“Sorry…” Yamada said, realizing his mistake, “Then, I’ll go out for a moment.” He said, going out to the store to approach Yuto.

 

“Hey… What are you reading?” Yamada asked as he sat across him. Yuto looked up, smiling when he saw Yamada’s face.

“A script. Is it okay for you to be here?”

“Hikaru-kun told me that I should go meet you for a moment.” Yamada said and added in his mind, _‘Because I kept looking at you, he became annoyed and distracted’_.

“Have you been well?” Yamada asked, somehow he felt that Yuto was getting thinner than he already was.

Yuto nodded, still with his smile on his face “Work is tiring but it was fun. The album was almost complete and the shooting was fun. I learn a lot. Kamiki-kun helped me to get to know the character much better.”

“Don’t forget to take a rest.” Yamada said, standing up “I have to go back…” He still wanted to be with him, talk to him, asking whether he gotten along with Kamiki or not, wondering if he has some trouble with work and on and on but he had to be responsible. He was the owner. He shouldn’t leave the store to chit chat when his employee was still working.

Yuto nodded in understanding, “I’ll be here until the closing hours. Let’s talk again later.”

“Is it alright with you? Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“It’s alright, since I want to ask Hikaru-kun a favor, work related.” Yuto said made Yamada wondered what kind of favor did he want to ask from Hikaru, and why Hikaru? He wanted to ask but it might be rude of him and he didn’t want to be pushy. Yuto would tell him if he wanted to.

“I’ll tell Hikaru-kun that you need his help.” Yamada said.

“Yama-chan!” Yuto called, grabbing his wrist. “Thank you for coming out. I’m happy to be able to talk to you directly.”

Yamada blushed at his words, “Let’s talk again later, Okay?”

Yuto nodded.

Yamada came back to the kitchen with red ears, thumping heart and big smile on his face.

* * *

 

Yuto’s request to Hikaru was actually to teach him how to bake. He said he needed it for his role so he would like to learn. Hikaru refused at first but after Yuto talked to him, he gave in and they then asked Yamada to allow Hikaru teach him and lend them the kitchen.

Yamada was actually okay with lending the kitchen but he was kind of hurt because Yuto actually asked Hikaru, not him, to teach. It was the fact that Hikaru was more skilled and he was the main baker but he was closer to Yuto. Shouldn’t he at least talk about it with him, first?

He didn’t have the right to sulk or anything, since they were still basically ‘friends’ so he agreed.

Having Yuto in his kitchen, with an apron trying to mix the dough or decorating a cake was quite a sight for Yamada. Of course he was happy, for having him, seeing him, hearing him laugh and all but he was jealous. He wanted to be the one to teach him and laugh with him.

So, when Yuto arrived for the lesson the second time, Yamada decided to hole up in his room, upstairs. He didn’t even welcome him.

“Yama-chan… Are you asleep?” Yuto’s voice was heard by Yamada from the inside of his room. He hesitated but then got up and opened the door.

“Hey…” Yuto greeted when he saw Yamada. “Did I disturb you?” Yamada shook his head.

“Why did you come up here?” Yamada asked, tone was colder than intended and he was gazing somewhere else.

Yuto noticed, “Because you didn’t coming down. I want to see you.” Yamada didn’t say anything to that. “Hikaru-kun went home. We’ve cleaned up the kitchen.”

“Okay…” Yamada said.

Yuto looked at him, heaved a sigh “Are you mad about something?”

Yamada shook his head, still not looking at Yuto.

Yuto put his palms on his head, forcing Yamada to look at him, “You are obviously mad. I won’t know anything if you didn’t say something.”

Yamada could see the sadness in Yuto’s eyes and expression, “I’m sorry.” He said but still didn’t want to tell him why he was sulking.

“Tell me Yama-chan… Did I do something wrong?” Yamada shook his head. “Then… why did you get mad? Tell me, please?” Yamada saw his begging face and it pained him. He felt embarrassed. ‘Why did I get jealous over something like that and make this person sad?’

“I…” Yamada said, “It just me… It’s not your fault Yuto-kun.”

Yuto tilted his head, asking “But it has something to do with me, right?” Yamada nodded. “Tell me, I want to know. So I can be careful, next time.”

“I---”

“Yes?”

“I… feel upset because you ask Hikaru-kun to teach you instead of me. Of course I understand that you want to learn from a professional so you could do your role well. I understand but still… I feel sad and upset.” Yamada told him, looking down because he was embarrassed but Yuto lifted it up once again, gazing at him. His sad expression had gone.

He drew closer to peck Yamada’s lips before pulling him to his embrace, “I’m stupid.”

“Sorry Yama-chan… for not noticing it.” He said, pulling away “I don’t want to tell you but since it come to this…”

Yamada looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Actually the thing about learning how to bake so I can get into my role better was a lie. Of course it would be good experience for me if someday I get that kind of role. But my current role doesn’t need it. I asked Hikaru-kun to teach me because of another reason.”

Yuto stopped, took a breath, “I want to be able to make simple bread for you and then… I plan to confess.” Yamada was shocked at the revelation. Yuto continued, “Our order is kind of messed up but I still want to confess to you properly. So I’ve been thinking at how I should do it. I asked Chinen and the others for advice but I don’t like their idea. Yabu-kun told me that I should just do it normally, but I still want to do something special, to show you that I’m serious and sincere. After thinking about it… I decided to learn how to bake because I want to make you something. Maybe I shouldn’t ask Hikaru-kun or use your kitchen. I didn’t realize that it will make you feel upset. Sorry.”

Yamada shook his head for the umpteenth time, “I’m the one at fault. I didn’t know that you were thinking about such things and yet… Ahh I’m so embarrassed. ” Yamada whined, squatted down, hiding his face in his knees.

Yuto chuckled, “But with this, I know that you are jealous if I get close with someone else. I’m happy.” Yamada peeked and saw Yuto’s grin was already all over his face.

“Geez… You really are …”

Yuto raised his eyebrow, asking what-is-it with it, “Never mind… I love you Yuto-kun.” Yamada said, made Yuto’s face went stoic for a moment.

“You beat me… I want to be the one who say it to you.”

“It’s fine either way, right? Your explanation can be considered as confession. It sounds like ‘I love you’ to me. Or did I hear wrongly?”

It was Yuto turned to shake his head, “No… it’s indeed like that. I love you Yama-chan. Go out with me~”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it too long and weird and crappy and rush?


End file.
